The present disclosure relates generally to high-definition multimedia interface (“HDMI”) connectors and, more particularly, to a retention apparatus for securing such connectors relative to an HDMI device.
HDMI specifies an all-digital delivery interface for audio, video, and control signals. HDMI evolved from digital video interface (“DVI”), which was a digital video-only solution. DVI specifications required a relatively large, positively locking (via two screws) connector. In contrast, HDMI specifications require a smaller, more consumer-oriented connector that is secured via a friction lock. This inherently causes problems in retail, as well as other, environments, as HDMI cables can and routinely do come unplugged from the devices to which they are connected. The physical nature of the HDMI connector itself also leaves it vulnerable to breakage when excessive vertical force is applied to the connector when it is inserted into a device.
Therefore what is needed is a means by which to secure an HDMI connector to an HDMI device to prevent the connector from accidentally being disconnected from the device and to reduce the likelihood that the connector will be broken as a result of improper force applied to the connector or cable.